


Of All The Ways

by BanimalQ



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Another Goodbye Fic, Because I Thought of This Story the from Second Time I Saw the Film, But Only Finished it Now, Eggsy and Roxy Meet Before They Meet, F/M, Pre-Relationship Reggsy, Roxy Also Thinks Merlin is a Drama Queen, Roxy Loves Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/pseuds/BanimalQ
Summary: From time to time Roxy's wondered at the many way she could have met Eggsy Unwin.





	Of All The Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written lovingly by jesseandalexandria and guarded vigilantly by (the fabulous!) BanimalQ.
> 
> Okay, I'm pretty sure this is my last tease.
> 
> Basically I just had to post this because after four years no one in this fandom has ever (to my knowledge) written anything in response to the fact that the woman on the phone with Eggsy when he's at the police station is so obviously Roxy that I'm amazed their haven't been tons of fics based on this theory.... I mean she sounds A LOT like Sophie Cookson. Too much to be coincidence.
> 
> So here, again, enjoy.
> 
> Also it so late now that it's early so if there are any spelling mistakes and the like, forgive me yeah? ;*
> 
> xxx  
> Jess

 

 

 

 

 

 

From time to time Roxy's wondered at the many way she could have met Eggsy Unwin.  
  
She's caught herself daydreaming about different scenarios throughout her life where he could have been there right beside her and would have fit so naturally it's almost strange he wasn't.   
He could have been her brother growing up with her at her family's estate, sharing everything from nannies, expensive toys, and riding lessons to coming up with disgusting new things to slip into evil-uncle Reginald's mulled wine at Christmas dinner and the best hiding places to spy on mummy and daddy meeting with each of their respective lovers.  
She could have met him as a child in Regent's Park on a trip to London with her mother and been captivated by the little boy with bright eyes and dimpled cheeks showing off his somersaults to impress her and then being awed by the fencing skills she showed off in turn to prove she wasn't _just_  a girl because she didn't know yet that he'd never tease her about it anyway.  
They could have grown into their teens together and gotten awkward with each-other once they'd begun to notice changes in their bodies and felt new and scary urges and ultimately during one hellishly stuttered discussion with very red cheeks and absolutely  _no_  eye-contact would decide to try the things they'd read or heard about together because who else with?  
He would have broken her heart when after hours of flirty glances and cheeky smiles she looked across the room at a party the summer before uni and saw him being led up the stairs by Elissa Hornby who was a vicious bitch but had perfect hair and an impressive cleavage and all of the boys drooling over her since year ten.  
She could have met him half way through her degree and been swept up in a young doe-eyed romance, and said yes when he got down on one knee with a ring he'd worked double shifts for six months to afford and been sweating all evening because he knew she'd received jewelry more expensive when she was five years old.  
They would have gotten married in a small ceremony at her request, that her father insisted on paying for because despite himself and his classist bullshit he loved Eggsy to her everlasting surprise. They would have had a home and a family of their own. With  shopping at Tesco and spagbol for dinner and car seats and getting everyone to school before morning traffic and taking turns swapping bath-time and bed- time between the two of them and having sex as quietly as possible so they don't wake the baby because they really need to sleep before that meeting tomorrow but  _god_  this is just the two of them for a little while like it hardly ever is anymore and they're panting and giggling and breathing each other in like their breathing themselves and it's their life and it's everything.

Sometimes though she imagines them meeting in a much less happy way even if she doesn't want to, she can't help it.    
He could have been a child left on her doorstep. Too thin and too full of bruises to have been caused by rough playing, she'd feed him up and wrap him in a warm blanket and hold him tight so no-one and nothing could ever hurt him again.  
She could have been with him at practice and when he told her he was quitting begged him not to. He would have shown her the bruises that were barely hidden by the uniform and whispered "but they'll see" and she would have held his hand and encouraged him to tell the grown-ups and when that didn't work she would have threatened that if he quit she would too until he agreed to talk to the coach but only if she came with.  
She could have been on the way home after a night out with friends and noticed a young man bent over and bleeding on the sidewalk and discreetly taking out her pepper-spray gone up to ask him if he was alright. She would have taken him to her flat and cleaned his cuts and made him tea and offered her sofa and watched him sleep after he all but passed out and she'd lock the door to her bedroom just in case even though she felt she wouldn't need to. And he'd probably be gone in the morning but none of the things from her flat with him and the tea mugs rinsed out on the dish rack.

Roxy imagines these scenarios all of the time. Thousands of them. Different ages, different places, different events, he fits in them all.  
Because Eggsy Unwin is a never-ending collection of contrasts that match.  
He is pouting lips and a happy demeanor. His eyes are stormy seas and his smile is sunshine. He can glare coldly better than Merlin but his hugs are warmer than humanly possible. His chest is hard as a rock and his heart is soft as butter. He's been hurt so many times by so many people and it's only made him kinder. He's got cheek and bravado to an annoying degree and insecurities that are so blatant it's a wonder he ever gets out of bed. He's in it to win but not over others. He is the guardian angel to some of his worst demons.

Roxy can't stop thinking about it because Eggsy Unwin just doesn't make sense.  
Because he can whistle and catcall and tell her she looks "Right fit" when he sees her in a sexy dress for a honeypot. But he's never tried to sneak a peak once in the communal showers during training. Because he can be ready to rip off the head of the posh tosser who is much taller and wider than him and has two friends siding him all because of a shitty prank. Then soaking wet and shivering cold he'll rush to dry and warm up his dog while reassuring him softly like a child woken by a nightmare. Because he can forget for a minute about the fact the world needs saving to hold her hand and remind her "You can do this". Then run off to bugger a princess and forget Roxy exists and is waiting in the freezing cold for a fucking half hour!

Roxy can't stop thinking about it because of all the ways she imagines they could have met, the reality is both the strangest and yet most fitting.  
It had been months of being bored out of her mind transferring hard-copy documents to digital files, scanning, printing, incinerating for ten never-ending hours a day. Nothing like the thrilling and dangerous career her uncle had suggested she'd get joining the organization he worked for. Starting small was understandable and all, but this was mind-numbing enough to actually make suicidal thoughts feel inspirational. The worst by far though was answering the occasionalemergency call with a practiced bright and cheery "Customer complaints, how may help you?" only to hear people respond to her opening line with anything from "Sorry, must have dialed the wrong number." to "Customer complaints for which company?" and of course one memorable Mr. Archibald McDonald who was only too happy to issue a full complaint in detail about the poor quality of the fertilizer he'd purchased. Claiming it wasn't livening his roses bushes like the last one had, but that's what you get from this generation's beepity phones and blinky gadgets and lack of respect for the important things in life... yada yada. Until Roxy was finally able to cut him off and explain that he had in fact dialed the wrong number and contacted the Activision tech support phone-line.  
"Video games," she quickly went on to explain. "Loud and violent ones. But I'd be happy to help you find the right number for your fertilizer sir."  
And after a quick check and another endless rant from old Archie, "There you are Mr McDonald and have a nice day!" and thank  _god_  he hung up before she gave into the urge to find a gun so she could shoot the phone and then go and find Mr Archibald McDonald so she could shoot him too.

So with the boredom of mundane routine and barely repressed mounting frustration it takes Roxy a moment to realize that this caller might actually be a valid message.  
"Um, m'name's Eggsy Unwin." Pause.  
"Sorry  _Gary_  Unwin." she can hear the wince in his voice. "I'm up shit creek, I'm at Holborne police station an' my mum said to call this number if ever I needed help an-"  
Roxy suddenly snaps back into herself and remembers her line. "Sorry sir, wrong number."  
She knows she's let a tinge of real regret sneak into her tone, but she's too busy hoping without understanding why for him to to say what she needs to hear so that she can help him.  
Damn it even if he doesn't she's going to track down Eggsy-sorry-Gary-Unwin and find out how to rescue him, because he sounds both admirably brave and absolutely terrified and she's smitten. What the bloody _hell_?!?!  
"Wait wait!" He panics and Roxy swears her heart stops. "Oxfords not brogues?" He says more like a question than a code.  
Word recognition finds a match and immediately several files pop up on her screen including the contact information of Kingsman agent Gallahad and even Merlin himself. Roxy can't help herself, she presses the mute button on her end and jumps up and down shaking her fists in the air trying desperately to hold back a squeal she has no doubt would be embarrassingly high pitched and girly, but she's finally doing something in this job that may actually be useful to another human being and he might even be worth it.  
But poor thing she can practically feel him tense on the other side of the line so she un-mutes her microphone and recites the correct reply then immediately hangs up exactly how the instructional document on her screen tells her before she starts typing in all of the relevant messages to all of the relevant people who can help Eggsy Unwin out of his mess.

She's so focused on her task she doesn't notice her uncle standing beside her until he calls her name in that quiet voice of his.  
"Uncle Ali?" she jumps in surprise forgetting workplace formalities.  
"Miss Morton" Alistair says chiding but with a small smile.  
"Yes right." she clears her throat embarrassed. He's going to tease her about this for years. "Agent Percival, sir. How can I help?"  
A different smile spreads across his face now. "Ready for the real job?"

Roxy is so swept away by the events of the next few hours. Uncle Ali telling her of Lancelot's death and explaining the recruitment process for is replacement. Calling her parents with a made-up story about an internship in Australia. Going to her flat, packing, leaving Evie from next door with a key and instructions for the goldfish and the plants, saying goodbye to the goldfish and the plants because knowing Evie they'll all be dead by this time next month, getting back to Kingsman Manor, having one last peptalk/strategical planning/goodbye hug with Uncle Ali, and then finally making her way to the recruits' dorm. She's busy mingling with the other recruits, trying to size them up and figure out who'll be runner-ups to her inevitable selection as the new Lancelot and being generally unimpressed, when the door opens again. Somehow without being able to explain why, with one quick sweep of her eyes, she knows it's him.  
  
Eggsy Unwin walks into the room looking both nervous and determined, but before anyone can say anything Merlin walks in behind him and orders them to fall in line.  
Roxy can't help turning her head to him as he stands at attention to her left. When their eyes meet for a moment she only barely holds back her smile, instead she looks forward and focuses on Merlin's overly-dramatic cheesy-threatening speech.  
Later she'll introduce herself and pretend not to have heard his name properly. She'll assure him Merlin was bullshitting because Uncle Ali never coddled her but he'd never let her apply for this job if the _training alone_  could kill her before she even started. She'll try to gain him more allies among the pack of rich snobs he's wandered into and introduce him to Amelia. Maybe the three of them can have each-others backs she'll hope.  
Later she'll stare unbelieving at Amelia's body laying in the wet ruins of their dorm. She'll feel the heat of him as he stands beside her and whispers "So much for classic army technique."  
And from that moment it's just the two of them against the rest.

Roxy can't stop thinking about it because of all the ways she imagines they could have met, it's still the best one.  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Fall In Love All Over Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369912) by [Natileroxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs)




End file.
